The Immortal Witch
by daxymomma39
Summary: It was just another irritatingly normal day for Amaryllis Dorea Potter, hidden away in her cupboard from the rest of the world, she didn't know of how the wizarding world praised her for at last defeating the second evil overlord of the century. Well that's what they all believed... Fem!Harry/? Dumbledore/Weasley Bashing
1. Prologue

Warning: Very Short Prologue Further Chapter Will Be Much Longer

Director Nick Fury sat in his office staring at the classified file in front of him fingers itching to open it. He'd done it, he'd chosen his team of heroes to protect this world and they had done a good job, but he couldn't help but feel something was missing. Sure he had a flying metal suit, Norse god, two ultimate assassins, a 1940s super soldier and a super scientist with an alter ego of a big green rage monster but he couldn't help want more. If he opened this file it would truly change his entire view on the world, everything he believed would be turned upside down. Sure he was aware of asguard and the nine realms but wizards and witches, a secret society untouched for centuries he wasn't sure if he could stay sane after opening this dame file on his desk. And so he sat, he just sat there hours passed by and he didn't move towards or away from it. And then after 7 hours 24 minutes and 37 seconds he did it and what he found was this...

The next chapter will be starting Amarlylis' life before first year, it will not be identical to JK Rowling's version.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Albus Dumbledore.

A man who believed everything he did was for the greater good. So Albus dropped Amaryllis Dorea Potter off in nothing but a scruffy old blanket, a small intricately engraved key necklace from her mother and only a short letter explaining the circumstances for her being there on the doorstep of her awful muggle aunt, uncle and cousin.

He had thought this situation over and over in his head, she has to be weak so I can manipulate her is the only way," he told himself.

What he didn't know is that she would definitely not become a pawn in his plan her mother ensured that.

 ****Time Skip****

Eight year old Amaryllis woke to the sound of thundering footsteps above her cupboard signalling the beginning of her day as a slave to the Dursleys they may be the last of her blood but were definitely not her family. Amaryllis had only known her name for a few years. Before she had always gone by girl or freak and had learned it was better not to ask questions as it would only end up with a brutal beating and she tried to avoid those at all costs. So she stayed quiet not in fear, but in hatred she despised her relatives with all her being and she knew who put her here. You see she had many gifts one of them being an eidetic memory she remembered hearing the screams of her dying parents as the green flash took the last of the life from them. She also remembered a large man pulling her from the rubble to then sleep soundly in his arms as the revving sounds of a motorcycle drove little Amaryllis away from her shattered home. But her most vivid and hated memory was that of the old man with the silvery beard and the twinkly eyes dump her on the doorsteps of her now worst nightmare in a threadbare blanket muttering about how it was 'the only way.' So this is how Amaryllis came to know of her heritage.

Amaryllis POV

As I stirred from my less than peaceful slumber awoken by the sounds of booming footfalls above me and a deafening knocking on my cupboard door with a yell of "get up girl and come make our breakfast now!" from Petunia

I then got up and took my time to determine my location. Nope still in this hell hole, stolen books lay scattered around me and my mouldy thin mattress beneath me. I was clad in Dudley old hand me downs which consisted of an old checked shirt, too big jeans with a belt of old rope I had found in a skip around the corner one of the times I had successfully snuck out unnoticed and come back without a beating and my necklace which I never took off. I had just dreamt of the motorcycle and the daft old man who abandoned me here and I really wished he hadn't. Putting on my emotionless mask I rubbed my eyes and reached for the broken shard I used for a mirror and took a look at myself. Waist length auburn hair with a strong red tint to it stuck up everywhere. Petunia had once taken scissors to it but that only resulted in it growing even longer, it could be compared to a never ending waterfall, a river of rusty red locks flowing freely or simply put a right mess. High aristocratic cheekbones and small pouty pink lips settled perfectly on her face. She would have looked like an angel if not for the lightning bolt shaped scar centred on forehead and the scarlet hand shaped mark across her cheek. No glasses were worn, once she had been to see an optician due to her eyesight being so bad she couldn't complete her chores. They had said she would need glasses with incredibly strong lenses and that this would cost more, so hoping to be spared a beating for causing trouble she wished and wished that she could see clearly and suddenly she could. Amaryllis almost ventured as far to say that it was like magic but quickly dismissed the idea being a firm believer in science even with all the odd things happening around her that she swore she was doing. So she chalked it up to a medical miracle, a scientific anomaly, after all magic couldn't exist, right? But what stood out most in her reflection were bright, sparkling, beautiful green eyes filled will a look of slight wonder and curiosity but also with phantom pain seeping out into the world.

After snapping out of my thoughts I ran my fingers through my hair, satisfied with my appearance I left the security of my cupboard and prepared myself for a lack of intellectual conversation and a slap for being late. I coasted through the kitchen towards the stove and prepared breakfast for the pigs at the table. I laughed softly to myself; even my horse faced aunt was slowly progressing into a similar state like her husband and child. I swiftly plated the fry up big enough to feed several more than the three waiting eagerly at the table. As I passed Vernon his coffee he lifted his newspaper within my range of sight. It was July 31st. It was my birthday. Not that they would acknowledge it. Eager to get away I smuggled some bacon in a napkin grabbed my list of chores I would have to complete for the whole day, it being a weekend I would not be at Primary School. (I'm British, this story will be with our school system, sorry everyone not from here) I was only there because a neighbour, Mrs Figg saw me gardening during school hours and got suspicious but it was absolutely the best thing that ever happened. Mathematics, science, English you excelled in them all but you favourite was definitely science, specifically physics and by extension maths. Even though you would get badly beaten and starved for your good results you refused to give up being good at the one thing that that brought you happiness. So eventually they gave up and left your school grade alone much to Dudley's disappointment.

By the end of the day I'd almost completed the list of chores from this morning the last being to organise the attic, I slowly and cautiously made my way up the rusty old ladder. As soon as I reached the attic I sneezed. Dust was everywhere. I couldn't breathe so I crashed to the floor trying to regain my breath. As soon as I did I noticed an odd looking trunk dotted with runic symbols. My curiosity peaking I looked for how to open it, sighing when I realised it was locked but my mood improving when I realised the lock matched the small key necklace I always wore. I hesitantly reached forward and turned the key in the lock. Letting out a small breath I didn't even know I was holding as I heard the telltale CLICK sign of a lock opening. I blinked. This trunk was full of books; potions, transfiguration, charms, dark arts, defence, ancient runes, nuclear physics, biochemistry, advanced mathematics. The books were about magic, well most of them. I laughed hysterically, surely Petunia and Vernon didn't believe this nonsense. As I finally calmed down I noticed something, a letter. Written on top were the words, "to my dearest Amaryllis Dorea Xx." I picked it up staring at it as if expecting it to burst into flames, tentatively opening it the following words brought me to tears something that hasn't happened since the first time the Dursleys laid a hand on me. The words read;

 _"My dearest daughter,_

 _If you are reading this then I and you're father are dead. We loved you very much and are so very sorry we never got to see you grow up. We died protecting you from a horrible being and hopefully this will protect you from another. If you do not already know this my dear you are a witch. I'm just going to let that sink in."_

I looked up from the tear stained parchment. I am a witch. I am a fucking witch. What the hell!? I can't believe it. I have to read on.

 _"Okay sweetheart I know this must me a shock for you but have you ever found yourself doing something peculiar when you're angry or sad something you can't explain. This is called accidental magic, you can't help it. It is controlled by strong emotions. As for the other being we hope to protect you from, his name is Albus Dumbledore he believes in something called 'the greater good,' and that he can risk lives for a greater evil based on this idea. He has convinced himself the things he does are for this cause. But sweetie he will try to manipulate you into 'helping' him do not do this. I have clearly stated in my will for you to not be sent to live with Petunia and her pig of a husband. Now at the bottom of this letter is a ribbon it is a port key and will magically transport you to Gringotts Wizarding Bank where you should ask for an inheritance test. The goblins, yes goblins will help you there. Be kind and polite -which I am sure you are- to them and they should help you for a fee. Don't worry about money you have plenty, now stay safe sweetheart._

 _"We love you with all our hearts,_

 _"Mum and Dad_

 _Xxx"_

I didn't even register as the port key activated and I was sent spinning. My thoughts drifted aimlessly, 'goblins?' 'bank?' 'money?' 'I'm a freaking witch!?'

With that final thought I landed right in front of what I believe to be a goblin. It's all true...

Hope you liked my first chapter will update soon please review.

Lucy

x


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 ** _Previously..._**

 ** _I didn't even register as the port key activated and I was sent spinning. My thoughts drifted aimlessly, 'goblins?' 'bank?' 'money?' 'I'm a freaking witch!?'_**

 ** _With that final thought I landed right in front of what I believe to be a goblin. It's all true..._**

* * *

 **Amaryllis POV**

As I slowly got to my feet i looked around. Marble surrounded me, crystal chandeliers hung gracefully from the high ceiling and most interesting, small goblin tellers sat in their booths serving customers. Their beady black eyes bore into my soul as if analysing everything about me. Suddenly I was brought out of thought when the strange creature in front of me coughed to gain my attention. "What are you doing here miss? How did you get past our anti-apparition wards!?" he exclaimed sternly.

I breathed heavily before answering, "I do apologise sir, I do not know what apparition is as I only learned that I was a witch a short time ago. All I ask is that, if you could be so kind to direct me to someone with the capability to help me with an inheritance test. You will find me more than capable to pay any fees, it seems my late mother left me specific instructions I have only just found today."

"What is your name child, and why do you speak so many years ahead of your age?" he asked, a little less harshly than before.

"I am Amaryllis Potter and as for your latter question, I have always spoken this way it is probably why many don't approach me," I said as I looked down towards my feet.

"His eyes widened considerably as I uttered my name but all he said was, "Come will me Miss Potter I will escort you head goblin Gruknok, he will help you with any questions you may have."

"Thank you sir, may I enquire as to what your name is?" I asked politely.

"It is Ragnok Miss Potter," he replied.

"Thank you Ragnok you have been of great help. I will see to it that you are rewarded for your patience with me, this is a new world to me and I will admit I have caused quite a ruckus in your main hall," I responded as calmly as I could with everything happening around me.

At my words he brightened, seemingly liking the idea of being compensated for his help. For the rest of the walk to Gruknok's office we remained pleasantly serene, not many words being exchanged between the two of us. Soon we arrived and Ragnok bid me farewell after vaguely explaining my situation to the head goblin, promising to help me in future if needed. I straightened myself trying to gather the confidence I knew I had deep down somewhere. I walked into Gruknok's office and bowed my head slightly as I said, "Master Gruknok, my name is Amaryllis Potter, and I have come to test my inheritance. My hope is that you can help me."

"Greetings Miss Potter, I believe I can help you. Your mother was one of very few, rare friends to the goblins; she warned me that you would show up at some point. Though I only wish I could have helped you sooner. Please take a seat, the ritual to test your inheritance will take while but is simple," he told me as he reached into his desk and brought out a intricately engraved blade.

"All you need to do is make a small cut on the palm of your hand and put three drops on your blood onto this parchment." He handed me both blade and parchment watching closely like the tellers in the main hall. His shiny dark eyes bearing into my soul. I made the cut and watched in curiosity at the drops of blood swirled elegantly into words and names that brought the world to a standstill around me. I inhaled sharply in shock and read;

 **Name: Amaryllis Dorea Potter-Black**

 **Blood Status: Half-Blood**

 **Blood Relatives**

 **Mother: Lillian Potter née Evans) Status; Deceased**

 **Father: James Potter, Status; Deceased**

 **Godfather: Sirius Orion Black (wrongly imprisoned and executed), Status; Deceased**

 **Godmother: Alice Longbottom (resident at St. Mungos Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries), Status; Tortured to Insanity**

 **Ladyships**

 **Heiress to the Ancient House of Potter by Birth**

 **Heiress to the Ancient and Noble House of Black by Blood Adoption**

 **Heiress of Slytherin (after heir apparent) by Conquest**

 **Heiress of Ravenclaw by Magic**

 **Heiress of Gryffindor by Birth**

 **Heiress to the Ancient and Royal House of Peverell by Birth**

 _ **All access to Wizengamot seats is gained upon reaching magical maturity (age 17)**_

 **Vaults, Artifacts and Properties**

 _ **Ancient House of Potter**_

 **Potter Vault - 13,576,912,397 Galleons, 7,288,456,199 Sickles, 644,228,103 Knuts, Various Precious Gem Stones, Cloak of Invisibility (inherited) and Potter Library**

 **Properties – Main Potter Manor Unplottable Location, Potter Cottage Godric's Hollow Wales, Marauder's Cottage Unplottable Location, 4 Privet Drive Surrey, Potter Villa France, Muggle Apartment London.**

 _ **Ancient and Noble House of Black**_

 **Black Vault – 29,344,367,187 Galleons, 17,257,395,443 Sickles, 9,877,356,205 Knuts, Variety of Jewelry, Clothes and Black Library**

 **Properties – 12 Grimauld Place London, Black Manor Unplottable Location, Black Estate New York USA, Black Villa Spain, several Apartments in; New York London Edinburgh Paris Barcelona and Washington DC.**

 _ **House of Slytherin**_

 **Slytherin Vault - 70% of 98,763,836,852 Galleons, 78,984,435,628 Sickles, 53,563,393,247 Knuts. Remaining 30% of funds go towards Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Properties – 25% Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 _ **House of Ravenclaw**_

 **Ravenclaw Vault - 70% of 98,763,836,643 Galleons, 78,984,435,526 Sickles, 53,563,393,248 Knuts. Remaining 30% of funds go towards Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Properties – 25% Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry.**

 _ **House of Gryffindor**_

 **Gryffindor Vault - 70% of 98,763,836,522 Galleons, 78,984,435,782 Sickles, 53,563,393,435 Knuts. Remaining 30% of funds go towards Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Properties – 25% Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry.**

 _ **Ancient and Royal House of Peverell**_

 **Peverell Vault - 56,876,912,342 Galleons, 34,288,456,087 Sickles, 8,923,228,103 Knuts, Various Antiquities and Peverell Library**

 **Properties – Peverell Manor Unplottable Location, Hills Cottage Cardiff, Pilatus Mountain Chalet Switzerland.**

I stood there shell shocked. I am rich. I am probably the richest person in magical Britain. Master Gruknok stared too. I woke up this morning in a cupboard and now I own more homes than anyone should. The next words out of my mouth surprised the elder goblin even more than the glaring wealth in front of him. "I wish to become emancipated." I said

Looking up from the list he stared wide eyed at me. I couldn't blame him, a nine year old girl just told him very clearly that she wished to be free of her only living blood relatives and live on her own. **_(In my story, people in the Wizarding world at the age of nine can become emancipated but it is really rare and they have to choose a guardian of sorts to check up on them to make sure they're keeping up to date with school work and taking good enough care of themselves. They also have to have a sufficient reason for doing so.)_** When he finally spoke his answer was what I expected, "Miss Potter why do you want to be emancipated your only 9 years old!" he exclaimed.

You were hesitant on your answer as you had learnt it was best not to say what was on you're mind but quickly dismissed the thought of lying and just came out with it. "Petunia and Vernon aren't the best people, I have spent my whole life their slave and living in the cupboard under the stairs and if I spoke a word out of turn they would beat me," I spoke getting quieter as I went on. Sure I acted tough and above it all but the truth is it hurt for my only living family to resent me. But regardless I cleared my throat and tried the tears I didn't notice fall. He didn't ask to many more questions after that just muttered about their nerve treating a powerful witch like that. Gruknok sent for healer goblins to check me over. As we waited I watched the ceiling the swirling marble above calming from the oncoming panic attack. I didn't even notice when they carried me through to a room full of medical equipment and healing potions. Only when they brought Ragnok back in did I snap out of my daze. "Miss Potter," he started,

"It's Lia or Amaryllis," I said finally free of my confused state.

"Well which is it?"

"Lia, I said. Nobody calls me that and sometimes I wish they did." I said thinking carefully.

"Well then Lia, you need to lift your sleeve the healers need to take a blood sample from you along with some other tests due to your health..." he droned on.

"I started to drift again wondering about this new world, where will I live? Should I hire a tutor? And most importantly who should I choose as a guardian? Abruptly I refocused, then out of the blue I asked, "Ragnok? Will you be my guardian?" He stopped his rambling and stared, those dark eyes looking for any sign of trickery on my part when he found none he answered simply, "Why me?"

I countered, "Why not? You are the first and only person to treat me with any respect in my nine years of existing. From what I can already tell witches and wizards are prejudiced towards magical creatures. I am simply put, not. My people have done nothing to help me my entire life. I wish to learn from you, not treat you any less than you deserve which is how I have always been treated. Please? You need only check on me when necessary. I would be but a small extra job on your list of duties." Ragnok looked stunned and then he said something which my day complete..."yes."

* * *

Over the next few weeks I absorbed as much knowledge as I could and was grateful for my eidetic memory. I studied Potions, Charms, Ancient Runes and many more. Basically everything I could get my hands on, even some books containing 'dark arts' which was pretty much anything the bigots at the Ministry of Magic didn't approve of. Days after my first trip to Gringotts Ragnok took me to Knockturn Alley to get a custom wand without the trace, so I could practice magic away from the prying eyes of the Ministry. It was 10 and 3/4inches made of elder with a core of phoenix feather, ground basilisk fang and the crushed scale of an occamy. It was wonderful I and made me complete when I held it for the first time.

It had been two months since I first learnt of magic and the Dursleys memories were edited so they still believed I was their personal slave. Dumbledore, who Ragnok and I found to be responsible for not only leaving me with my abusive relatives but also putting blocks on my magical core, parseltongue and parselmagic ability, natural animagus and legilimens ability. It seems that I inherited a lot over many years on inbreeding amongst my family tree. But if one thing certain I was definitely not going to become a pawn in any of his plans. I sat waiting in Potter Manor Ragnok was going to be arriving by floo any second. I had just claimed my titles a month earlier and after learning basic etiquette I was now; Lady Potter-Black Slytherin Ravenclaw Gryffindor Peverell. I know, quite a mouthful so it was just Potter-Black for short. Today we were to look at 12 Grimauld Place. We had already visited my other properties in the UK and this was the last one. I snapped out of my thoughts upon hearing the sound of a crashing goblin falling out of the fire place, I laughed, he still hadn't gotten the hang of landing on his feet. He looked up at me with a mock glare, then he cracked and brought me into a hug. It had been a few weeks since he last saw me. I didn't mind, I enjoyed having freedom after lacking in it at the Dursleys but he felt guilty. "Ready to go Lia?" he asked kindly.

"Yep all set to check this one out you were AGES!" I spoke exaggerating my sentence immensely. This was something I enjoyed, acting like a kid every so often just because I could do it now. I was free.

"Oh come on then, we better get going" he chuckled.

"We arrived in an incredibly damp and dusty hallway, it was dimly lit with old fashioned oil lamps and looked horribly damaged. I walked further Ragnok on my heel telling me to be careful. All of a sudden a portrait roared to life, yelling and screaming appalling insults with a voice like a banshee. Then she stopped. I turned around to see a house elf silencing her with a snap of his fingers. "What is filthy half-blood and common goblin doing trespassing in the House of Black?!" the house elf yelled.

"How dare you! I am Lady Potter-Black Slytherin Ravenclaw Gryffindor Peverell, show some respect!" I yelled in response. He paled visibly at spoke in a trembling voice "Oh my! Kreacher is sorry. Kreacher never would have said if Kreacher knew!" He looked around finding a piece of broken banister he started to harm himself yelling "bad Kreacher, bad Kreacher." I reached for the broken objects yelling for him to stop. He calmed down when I crouched down and spoke kindly, "It's okay Kreacher I do apologise, I lost my temper. Do you think you could show me and Ragnok around the rest of your home?"

"Oh! Mistress is to good to Kreacher, Mistress is like Master Regulus so kind so polite but with Mistress Bella's temper," he exclaimed happily.

"Master Regulus? Mistress Bella? Who might they be? Are they here with you?" I questioned./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="background: white; vertical-align: middle;"

"No Kreacher is alone for many years now Mistress, Master Regulus passed on and Mistress Bella betrayed the House of Black." He replied sadly.

"It's okay Kreacher how would you like to work for me? I could come live here," I enquired.

"Yes Mistress! Kreacher lives to serve the Noble House of Black!"

And that was the start of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

 _ **Hope you enjoyed that chapter, I will update soon.**_

 _ **Lucy**_

 _ **X**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 _ **"Previously...**_

 _ **"No Kreacher is alone for many years now Mistress, Master Regulus passed on and Mistress Bella betrayed the House of Black." He replied sadly**_

 _ **"It's okay Kreacher how would you like to work for me? I could come live here," I enquired.**_

 _ **"Yes Mistress! Kreacher lives to serve the Noble House of Black!"**_

 _ **And that was the start of a beautiful friendship.**_

* * *

 **"Parseltongue is in bold speech text"**

 ****Time Skip 2 Years Later ****

It had been a few years since Amaryllis found out about witches and wizards and she now fully understood her new world. Lia had magical knowledge beyond many, possibly of a fifth year student for the time being. Although she was glad to be part of the wizarding world she didn't wish to become ignorant of the 'muggle' world, and so continued her studies in Science, Engineering, Mathematics and English. Now she even spoke several languages fluently being; Italian, French, Spanish, Russian, German, Latin and Mandarin (Chinese). Ragnok also insisted on teaching her self defence even though it wasn't exactly customary for an heiress, he said "a woman should always be able to defend herself. You are one of the richest people in our world; you never know what could happen."

The wizarding world was wonderful but they didn't have much interest in ordinary people, which she found didn't make much sense. Lia wished to travel and see the world, to help people and maybe even work in science, but in the wizarding world this was not possible. She also really enjoyed magical creatures, she was very happy when Ragnok and Kreacher decided to take her to magical reserves all over the world but still wished to see parts of the muggle world instead of just the magical districts. That couldn't be helped though; she was young and would have lots of chances in the future.

 **Amaryllis POV**

I woke with a jump. Breathing deeply I looked around checking my surroundings just as Ragnok taught me, finding no danger I glanced around my room. We had just come back from the dragon reserve in Romania a few days ago and were now in Grimmauld Place. I stayed in my godfather's brother Regulus' room; it was dark with a large double bed in the middle, a big mahogany desk with a leather chair and a sizeable fireplace. Vast bookcases covered the walls filled with books – all of which I had read – and Slytherin green was subtly highlighted throughout the space. I had added some improvements to the house though. It now had electricity running through it with many spells not to disrupt the new technology which I have come quite fond of. Added to the potions lab in the basement there was now another lab for engineering, and also where I created my Artificial Intelligence PHOENIX after my Patronus which I had managed to produce a few months ago. All in all it was perfect, I had everything I needed.

I walk downstairs a skip in my step, gleefully greeting portraits on my way to the kitchen. As I arrived I was met with kreacher who yelled, "Happy Birthday Mistress Lia! Master Ragnok will be with Mistress later." Followed by a,

"Happy Birthday Miss Potter, you're breakfast is ready," from PHOENIX.

I greeted my friends with smile and a thank you and then saw the small but pleasing pile of gifts on the counter. I sat down, cup of coffee in hand and opened my presents, I had been given; a goblin made necklace with all my house crests intertwined and treaded onto a fine silver chain and a set of jewelled daggers – also goblin made – from Ragnok. From Kreacher I got a Nimbus 2000 and some of his handmade socks. I thanked them both profusely and waited for the post.

 **Albus Dumbledore POV**

I was sat in my office at Hogwarts watching the school letters write themselves when I noticed it;

 _Lady Amaryllis Dorea Potter-Black Slytherin Ravenclaw Gryffindor Peverell_

 _12 Grimmauld Place_

 _London_

What?! That's almost as many titles as me, I contemplated. How did she claim them all, she doesn't even know about magic? Unless she does, no need to worry I can still turn her into a poster girl for the light. She'll need my help, especially with his horcrux in her head. It's a shame she'll have to sacrifice herself, but it's all for the greater good.

 **Amaryllis POV**

A small barn owl flew through an open window and dropped a heavy letter in front of me. This was it my letter was finally here; I skimmed through the list of equipment and found I was in need of only a few things. I would need a few first year books – even though I was way beyond them – robes and a pet. The rest of my birthday was spent celebrating with Kreacher and Ragnok. As the daylight faded from the sky I slumped into my bed, falling asleep in the usual manner; with a book fallen on my face.

It was a few days before I had to leave for school and I was manoeuvring my way through the busy streets of Diagon Alley. I walked up to Madam Malkins, a bounce in my step. It had only been two years but I was slightly taller, my long auburn locks now reaching past my waist. I still had a small frame from years of malnourishment but was looking considerably healthier than before. I was wearing my new necklace, which displayed my title along with black skinny jeans, red converse and a t-shirt with the periodic table on it. Kreacher constantly told me how I should dress more like a lady but I dismissed him every time saying that if people judged on me for how I looked they weren't worth knowing at all.

I stepped into the shop narrowly missing a bushy main of chocolate hair – presumably with a girl behind it – that shouted a rude insult at me as she left. Calming my sudden rush of anger I continued on towards front desk. A woman behind it asked, "robes for Hogwarts as well?"

"Yes ma'am, just the standard uniform if you please, I ordered ahead, it will be under Potter-Black" I replied smiling politely in response.

She smiled back, "just through here Lady Potter-Black I have two boys waiting as well but I doubt they'll be any trouble. Take a seat while I fetch your order."

"Thank you," I responded.

I took a seat in between two young boys that looked around my age. One had dark hair that was cut very short and tanned skin, like he had lived in a sunny country for most of his life. He was dressed in expensive black robes with a family pin attached to the shirt collar. The other was the polar opposite, he had bleach blonde hair that was gelled back and sallow pale skin that was almost paper white. He was wearing a smart suit also with his family crest pinned to his suit jacket. It was clear that they were from pureblood families.

The dark haired one was the first to speak, "Ciao Bella who might you be?" he questioned flirtingly which was both weird and funny for an eleven year old. I could now add Italian to the description of him growing in my head. The other boy was attempting to subtly shut him up and trying to escape my notice. I laughed lightly at their predicament and thought about how to respond, I decided on using one of my many languages and said; "Salve, mi chiamo Amaryllis, chi siete?" (Hello, my name is Amaryllis who might you be?) He sat there a little shocked surprised that I understood his remark, while his friend choked out laughing, "Hello I'm Draco Malfoy, any person that can shut Blaise over there up is a good one in my opinion. Now I don't speak Italian sorry, so I didn't catch your name."

I smiled at him, I recognised his surname as a supporter of Voldemort but I wasn't the kind of person to judge someone on their parent's actions. "Well hello Draco my name is Amaryllis Potter-Black, well I have a longer title than that but it could take a while," I chuckled slightly. It was then his turn to look shocked as his friend finally recovered.

"You're Amaryllis Potter, the Girl Who Lived?!" he asked in shock.

"I prefer not to be called that, I lost a lot that night."

His surprised demeanour changed to an apologetic one, "I'm terribly sorry bellissima, you must be sick and tired of people calling you that. By the way my name is Blaise Zabini."

"Nice to meet you Blaise and its okay about the whole 'Girl Who Lived' thing." I said acceptingly.

So what house do you think you'll be in Hogwarts?" Draco asked the two of us.

"Probably Slytherin," Blaise said dismissively waiting for my answer.

"I think I'll either be Ravenclaw or Slytherin, I don't think I'd fit in Gryffindor or Hufflepuff, I'm a geek through and through," I said happily. They looked a bit surprised at this but covered it up quickly. I could tell though, I had always been good at reading people's emotions and facial expressions. Just as they went to comment the woman came back with my order.

"Here you go dear, all ready," she said.

"Thank you very much. I turned to Draco and Blaise, I will see you at Hogwarts it was very nice meeting you." I said quickly. I rushed out the door juggling my shopping before turning into a street and discretely using the shrinking charm.

I didn't spend long in Flourish and Blotts because I had most books in my library at Grimmauld Place. And so I entered the Magical Menagerie and glanced around. Nothing caught my eye but just as I was about to leave the shop I spotted the most beautiful snake I've ever seen. It was a small, male black and green kingsnake. I recognised the type of snake from one of my trips with Ragnok. The little serpent lay curled up and forgotten in the corner of the shop, I was drawn to it like a moth to a flame. I stalked closer to the little snake and gently picked him up, **"hello what's your name?"** I hissed in parseltongue.

 **"Oh a speaker, my name is Hydrus!"** He exclaimed happily.

 **"Well Hydrus how would you like to come live with me? I think you may be my familiar."** I murmured caringly while stroking his tiny body.

 **"I would like that very much, miss...?"** he hissed questionably.

 **"Potter-Black, Amaryllis Potter-Black but you can call me Lia,"** I replied happily.

 **"Okay Lia, we must get going if you want to be home before dark,"** he told me.

 **"Of course Hydrus I am excited to show you where I live."** I answered happily.

I paid for him and left happily having made a new friend today, maybe even three is Draco and Blaise didn't turn out to be like they're parents.

* * *

This was it. It was finally time for my first year at Hogwarts I was very excited but as Ragnok dropped me off I kept remembering what my parents said in their letter. Not to trust Dumbledore. So this year I was just going to lay low if that was even possible, being the 'Girl Who Lived.'

I said goodbye to Ragnok before he disapparated back to Gringotts. Running through the barrier at platform 9 and 3/4 I stood in awe. Families busied around everywhere and right there in front of me was the Hogwarts Express.

* * *

 _ **Viewer question: Do you want me to write all Amaryllis' years at Hogwarts or skip to fourth year and start there instead?**_

 _ **Please review honestly with constructive criticism it helps me improve my work, which in turn benefits you!**_

 _ **Thanks**_

 _ **Lucy**_

 _ **X**_


	5. NOT AN UPDATE BUT IMPORTANT

**NOT AN UPDATE BUT IMPORTANT**

It has come to my attention that Amaryllis' character is a bit boring and not very believable due to the extent of her richness and hierarchy in the Wizarding World so I'm going to let you know that she won't always be this sure of herself. She is going to have tough decisions to make in the future and she is going to fail sometimes. Even though she is very smart and strong there will be a moment when it becomes too much for her and she makes some bad decisions. As for how Draco and Blaise fit into the picture I'm not entirely sure yet, I will say that Draco will keep his arrogance towards wizards and witches he believes to be better than and his friendship with Lia may suffer because of this.

So, I hope this helps with any questions you may have. Feel free to review more and I will try to answer as many as possible.

Lucy

x


	6. Update Important

Hi all,

I've noticed that many of you have commented on my stories, asking for updates.

I just wanted to let you know, I don't post on here anymore but I do update on Wattpad and Quotev.

Both my profiles are under the same username, daxymomma39

Thanks so much!

Love you all,

Lucy

Xx


End file.
